Cynical Past, Lost Loves, & Forgotten Prophecies
by struckbycarsondreams
Summary: The riveting tale of a group of fallen angels, also known as The Warblers, and their only shot in returning to heaven, also known as Kurt. But will a loss of memory and demons of their past get in the way? Literally.
1. PROLOGUE

**_A/N: Hello to all the people on this earth who read my fic! I'm Priscilla and i present to you a story that is mine...yet was inspired by a certain author of a fic called "Keepers of Time". You may know her as Imaweirdkid. Anyways...this fic has alot of things to take in and I've barely written the first chapter. This is in fact my first supernatural type of fanfiction and only my third story so fingers crossed. So anouncements!_**

**_1) if you are reading my story OF Bows and Kurtsies, i apologize once again for prolonging the updates. It's just that stupid writer's block! I shall finish it tonight and you should all keep your eyes open for an update sometime this weekend_**

**_2) i would appreciate it if someone can be my beta reader for this fic, because honestly sometimes i dont even know what im doing with the story._**

**_3) I dont own GLEE RIB does. :) and here we go!_**

* * *

><p><span>PROLOGUE<span>

Blaine slowly quickened his pace. He's going back. Back to where it all started. Lima, Ohio.

"Blaine," Wes called out. He turned around to meet the twinkling eyes of Wes and David. "Welcome back." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Kurt P.O.V.<p>

Slam! Welcome. Another scar on my back thanks to one David Karofsky. I get back up to my feet with a slight wobble. I became a little disoriented after my head slammed against the locker. _What did the guys want me to do again?_ Oh yeah! They wanted me to spy on Dalton Academy's glee club, the Warblers.

Where have a heard that name before. Wait a minute…_could _there be such things as prophetic dreams? Because I could've sworn that I heard that name in a dream last night. No Kurt, that's just silly. There's no such thing. But…why did I dream the strangest thing?

_Walking through the glistening and pristine corridors of a palace, I think of it as a sanctuary, but not quite. Belonging to a cult maybe, yet the complete opposite. "Kurt" an eerie voice whispers from behind me. I catch a glimpse of a passing shadow. Fast, yet seeable. "Kurt…" It whispers again behind my ear and in a sudden and quick movement, I'm pinned up against the wall. "Blaine" I choke out suddenly and automatically, my heart racing, my mind erratic. It whispers cynically and I can feel a shiver crawling up my spine. "No Blaine can save you now." The terrifying voice hisses. I feel my body going numb as I feel cold air breathing against my neck. Coal black eyes stare at me now and I can see my own reflection, but also prey in its eyes. As I stare in the cold eyes of my sudden predator, I can see all the deaths, murders, pain, and anguish in that quick little glance. A cold rough hand slithers up to my face and makes me, once again, stare into those evil midnight black ones. My crystal clear blue ones that show complete innocence juxtaposing with those deep black ones that show nothing but complete malevolence. I try to squirm out of its cold and rough grasp, but to no avail, it's firm and doesn't plan on releasing me. His hands, my shackles, and I am the prisoner of this deathly and sinister ending of my life. As it stares directly into my eyes I can feel this tingling sensation. Like something is trying to rip out my soul. It speaks saying in a sort of chant," You know not what I have in store, but listen closely and I shall reward you with more. Heavy as a gasp, quick as a wink, you are currently the passage and their only link. But you will be ours one day, for only a mind-erase away. Memories are nothing but a fickle thing, but when I'm done with you, our shining treasure brought back- a halo, a wing. Worry and fret not little angel of destiny, for when you awake in nothing more than a century- you will be ours only and help in our path. For any petty Warbler who gets in my way will feel my wrath. So, close your eyes, you will awaken to a new day, your previous life as a fallen angel diminished away. When time has come for you to do your part, the glimpse and flash of a past life will soon restart." I feel the tingling… increasing, intensifying by the second. A wave of pain passes through and its over. I now stare over my body motionless and dead, eyes cold and hard as stone. Then I hear a gasp and those cold, blue, empty eyes are suddenly awakened with a new color. Coal black. I -my body- stands up slowly and looks at me. I look down and I'm pale white, no color on me as if I'm a ghost. Or…am a ghost. I stare at myself and it speaks with that same hissing voice," I'm coming for you Kurt, I'm coming…" It reaches out for me with MY hands and, as if I'm the light, the light switch turns off. And everything is black._

I shake my head to get rid of that horrid nightmare. It is the single most terrifying thing my mind has ever conjured up in my entire life.

Wait! I did hear Warbler…but all this just seems like a jumbled mess. This is really starting to confuse me. Warblers? Fallen angels? Prophecies? And who the heck is Blaine? The dream looked like another one of those random supernatural movies.

_But why did it look so real, almost as if it was a hazy memory or something? _No Kurt! Don't think like that. Just go to Dalton and spy like you were told! Fallen angels..pfft. How did my mind make up something as silly and absurd as that?

* * *

><p>Blaine P.O.V<p>

Bang! Wes hit his gavel with a satisfying sound that echoed the Warbler room. You'd think using that thing for centuries would eventually bore and wear off excitement. Nope! Not with Wes. I, however, am so annoyed that the gavel is getting on my last nerves. So much, that I'd rather it burn in hell.

_Hey! Don't bash Bangy! Need I not remind you that it's the one thing that keeps the peace when we are in chaos._ Wes thought towards me. _That damn telepathy_. I understand that we all have those special attributes, but does Wes really need them?

_Yes, because like we don't have enough chaos already. And Bangy? Really Wes? You named your gavel? _I thought with an incredulous look on my face. Wes can be out there sometimes but really? _Bangy?_

_Blaine, you should know that this is just a result of my never-ending pain, boredom, and loneliness. This is how I cope. By thinking that I can name my gavel and its there to listen. Okay? I know it's idiotic, but life, or existence, in our place is very lonesome. And when you're here long enough, you suddenly realize how bad things really are. I guess HE wasn't kidding when he said we were going to face the destruction we caused. Don't you see that? The reason why we are mourning so and upset and angry is our fault. Well, it's also THEIR fault, but we also have a role that was played in this. _Wes was silent for a oment and he continued_ And don't you pretend like you are okay, because reality is…you're not. You're alone too but you just don't want to admit ever since he.."_

I shut him out. Those words cut deep and he knew it. "I call this meeting to order." Wes started with that superiority in his voice like he does at EVERY council meeting since the beginning of time.

"First order of business. We welcome back Blaine Anderson from his trip to Europe-" Jeff cut in and asked jokingly," We hope you didn't fly into any trouble."

"Jeff, you of all people know I can't fly, WE can't fly for that matter…" I said with a cocked eyebrow. "But no, I did not run into any trouble whatsoever. I was merely gone for nothing less than a month. As you know, chaos takes centuries to unfold-"

"-Which is exactly why we're asking Blaine." David cut in," Time is growing near, _they're_ going stronger, and it's almost time for the lost one to return."

The Lost One…I couldn't help but sigh at that. When he returns, will he remember all this? Will he remember his place, his destiny? Will he remember us "Warblers"? Will he remember…me? I shake the thought out of my head. No Blaine! No! That has been over a century ago. Now, he's only a lost soul –_for now_- Wes! Stop with the telepathy already! I hissed silently towards him. But I couldn't exactly be angry with him. Even he looked sorrowful at this topic of discussion.

"SO…"David continued feeling a tense presence in the air. "Blaine, did you retrieve the scroll?"

"Yes, David. It wasn't that difficult to locate. Apparently it was located in Catalonia, Spain, a vicinity where fallen angels have been found. Some people think it's fake, but others…not so much." I finish with a chuckle, remembering the crazy lunatics I came across. Either they believed heavily in religion and convinced it was a sign…_What?_... or they're just plain paranoid of the supernatural. HA! Those were the funny ones! I reached into my satchel and took out the scroll.

"Blaine? Would you like to do the honor in reading the prophecy?" asked Thad. I did no more and started,"

_Evil, Plagues, Rages and War_

_The force of two kinds _

_GOD who was tired of anymore_

_As the highest plunder 'twas ever done_

_Barriers divide two sides,_

_The angelic and demonic ones._

_Tumble and crash _

_Burn and clash _

_GOD who has had enough_

_For he has the mighty power up above._

_With his anger turned red_

_He did nothing more and said_

"_Both of you whom caused destruction_

_have ruined heaven and holy function_

_I banish you from this land_

_As I take your wings that diminish in sand"_

_And so he did ripping that precious glory_

_In which they abused end of story._

"_But you shall keep your immortality_

_and face the destruction you caused_

_in the truth of reality"_

_And so they wander through the depths of despair,_

_The presence of their holiness completely bare._

_For centuries and centuries they shall wander on earth_

_Until the chosen one's shining birth._

_For he will lead back only one side_

_The sun shining_

_Heavens open wide_

_He will be lost_

_And found again_

_But only through help _

_And a long lost friend._

_Order and chaos will once again fight_

_For that chance_

_The shining, the light._

_Not only the chosen one_

_Will aid and conspire_

_But for a one-time friend who has run_

_Thou shall not pass will burn under hell's fire."_

I finished slowly, contemplating.

"I forgot about the burning in hell part…" gulped Nick.

"Okay Warblers. Now you all know your part. There shall be no excuse. We will win this. When he returns we will gain him. Before any of _them_ can catch him, we will be quicker. Okay?" Wes said.

He then turned slightly towards me." Blaine, I trust you with this. Don't even begin to argue. You should know if you find the Lost One… he IS yours more than any of us. Any speculation whatsoever, come to us immediately. That goes to all of you. We CANNOT afford to lose this."

We all nodded and reassured. He continued," Okay. Now with the easy stuff, we move on to our next order of business…Teenage Dream." He smiled. Even he can brighten up at a topic like this.

* * *

><p>Kurt walks through Dalton Academy with a bright smile on his face. How can this place be a school? More like a palace or something. It looks familiar too.<p>

Like in my dream… Kurt paused with wide eyes, surveying the corridor as he felt that same shiver crawl up his spine. This looked like the exact corridor. Okay Kurt, just focus and do what you were sent here for.

He saw a swarm of students running towards the east wing. He stopped at the top of the staircase and asked a black haired boy.

"Excuse me. Um..hi. Can I ask you a question I'm new here?" he stammered.

The boy turned around and Kurt was met with striking hazel eyes.

"I'm Blaine." The hazel-eyed boy said.

"Kurt" he replied. Blaine stopped for a moment and tried to shake the weird feeling off of him. _It can't be. There must be more than one Kurt out there in the world right?_

"So what exactly is going on?" Kurt asked, oblivious to Blaine's current contemplating.

"The Warblers!" Blaine smiled now. His glee club is the one thing that he can enjoy and be happy about. Because let's face it, he was pretty darn good at it. "Every now and then, they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons, it tends to shut down the school once in a while." he winked.

"Wait..so the Glee club here is actually kind of cool?" Kurt asked.

"The Warblers are…like rock stars!" He boasted. He grabbed Kurt's hand as they were about to start.

They felt an electric shock pass through both of them. Not painful or awkward. Familiar. Even as they were running through that hallway, the very same hallway in his dream where he saw his body taken over, he wasn't so much as scared anymore. He was beyond amazement. Something about this place. It seemed like his dream was giving him all these false contradictions. Because when he's here, running through a hallway with a boy who seems familiar in a good way, it seems like he's come…home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Once again, I absolutely have NO IDEA what I'm doing. Shall i continue? The whole purpose of the prologue is so i can see if some of you are willing to read it. I do have ideas for future plot lines...so tell me what you think! Good? Bad? Whatever. <em>**

**_Interesting fact: Catolonia, Spain actually was said to have a fallen angel. You can look it up :)_**

**_So, i ask for the following:_**

**_1) comment, 2) Beta Reader, 3) encouragement/constructive criticism. Hope you enjoyed it :)_**


	2. REVELATIONS plus IMPORTANT AN!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE. RIB+ DO :)**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: REVELATIONS<p>

When the Warblers finished their acapella rendition of Teenage Dream, Blaine's head was still spinning. Kurt's was too...yet not in the same sense. Blaine was, for better words, flustered all because of one being named Kurt Hummel. He wishes that he can admit to himself that this is not _his_ Kurt, but then it would be the biggest lie that has ever been bestowed upon him.

Everything about him feels like Kurt and... shouldn't Blaine be the one to make the calls on whether this is the lost one or not? His eyes, his smile, his voice, his physique, his _presence_. Can the Warblers feel the same flicker of intuition with a glimpse at Kurt too?

_Wes, that boy, does something about him feel...off yet familiar?_

Wes looked up quickly. _I don't know. Does he to you?_

I shake my head unsure. _His name is Kurt though._

That's all Blaine has to even think before all of the Warblers eyes shift and avert towards him suddenly partakingly interested.

Look into it David thought softly. Blaine was already one step ahead. He called out to Kurt before he could escape out the door.

"Hey Kurt!" Blaine brightened as he practically sang.

Kurt turned around slowly, calculating cautiously. _Oh no. I think he knows that I'm just a spy for New Directions. Ugh! I knew the guys shouldn't have sent me to spy on the Glee club...though they are pretty amazing...especially this Blaine guy... _Blaine smiled slightly to himself at Kurt's slightly panicky yet complimenting thoughts.

_Wait a minute! _Blaine thought as his eyebrows knit together in confusion. He can feel a revelation coming. Thought provoking and so overwhelming, he forgets of his current state and actions because he's looming onto something. Something that he suddenly feels should not be looked into nor ignored. Something...mind awakening.

_"Trent why are you so frustrated." Blaine couldn't help but laugh at his friend's current in stress state._

_He didn't answer, only paced the floor more agitated. "It's...Kurt..." Trent finally spoke hesitantly._

_"What about him?" Blaine asked still smiling. Ah Kurt! They've been together for weeks now and Blaine is still over the moon._

_"We lost him..." Thad spoke softly._

_"What?" Blaine said, his smile dropping from his face, astonishment gripping his features._

_"well...did you try to use your telepathy to.." Wes cut in this time._

_"UH...hello? Don't you remember? Sure we can trace the mind of any supernatural being whether they are demons or FA's , but there is only two things that US Warblers can't catch the frequency of. One, the mortals of course. And two, Kurt. Apart from you that is...you're the only one who can do that. How or why that is we're not entirely sure."_

_Nick stepped forward and said," Though we were all taking bets and have now come to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe..." He trailed off leaving Blaine to wonder in more suspense._

_Jeff continued for him but in a sing-songy voice "somebody's found their soulmate..."_

Blaine sighed at his little wave of nostalgia that came to pass. He shook his head trying to rid those memories.

"So...Kurt. Would you like to go have coffee with me, Wes, and David?" he pressed.

Wes looked up with a swift motion, awarding Blaine with looks that said _No! Don't bring me into this! You check out Kurt yourself... I am not going to be held responsible for false assumptions..._

Blaine shook his head, slightly chuckling. He didn't need telepathy to know what this Warbler was thinking.

"UH...sure." Kurt answered, slightly hesitant. It was then that David stepped forward as he pulled Wes along. He was attempting to squirm under his friends grasp while at the same time trying to look as inconspicuous as possible.

David then spoke," Shall we go now?" Kurt nodded slowly and walked out into the hall.

"But you must all promise not to lose me..." inquired Kurt as he suddenly felt slightly intimidated by the exhilarating and overwhelming size of Dalton. "Especially in a place like this..." Kurt added.

"Don't worry. I promise." Blaine said softly, a glimpse of hurt flashing in his eyes that didn't go unnoticed by Wes and David.

_"Blaine!" Kurt panicked, screaming out into the dark hallway._

_"Kurt" Blaine gasped, grasping onto Kurt as if he was his life...because in truth...he is._

_"Blaine" Kurt cried out again, emitting a tremble as Blaine enveloped him tightly in a hug._

_"shh...sh...it's okay." Blaine tried, as he soothed Kurt with comforting words and gestures._

_"It was so terrifying.." Kurt whispered so softly, almost inaudible. "I saw them...they...black eyes." Blaine said nothing, only held onto his little angel tighter._

_"I don't know what's happening, I don't even want to have to wonder...but I have the strangest feeling... Please. Just never leave me. Please. I don't know what could happen if I..." Kurt stopped now, not wanting to say anymore as he stared deeply into Blaine's eyes._

_"I promise. I can't lose you. I won't allow it. And dear GOD forbid me if there is anything I wouldn't do to make sure that nothing touches you. That nothing touches us..." his eyes hold tears now. Afraid of letting go. They held the compassion that mirrors and lies within the deepest chambers of his heart, his soul, his purpose and existence._

_"Where's Kurt?" Blaine screamed in panic towards Jeff, he was more than frantic by now. Why did he leave Kurt? He promised he wouldn't!_

_"I-I don't know." Jeff stammered. "Last I heard, he wanted to head down to the study and look at some scrolls..Hey! Where are you going?" he called out as Blaine sauntered away, walking faster, determined, and cursing to himself._

_They made it outside of the east building and into the dark and wet night. The rain pounding on his back, drenching his hair which now fell to his eyes._

_"I promised I wouldn't leave him! I got sidetracked by some evil fiends and the next thing I know he's gone. He could be very much dead right now and it's all my fault!" he yelled in anger as the power and force of his emotions got the better of him. He yelled out a scream as lightning shattered the tree next to them._

_"Blaine...calm down." Jeff hissed," You're only attracting more danger. This is what they want...to get us during our vulnerable states. Let's just go to the Warbler room and find Kurt before we jump to any conclusions." he said calmly._

_Blaine nodded almost painfully, his voice failing him. They sped up to a jog now, almost as if they are racing against time...and destiny. Once they reached the west building, their breaths turned into a pant. Wet and dripping, their shoes squeaked against the polished floor._

_There they ran, looking left and right, for any trace of Blaine's beloved. Before Jeff could even register, Blaine stood staring into the Warbler commons, an almost inaudible gasp leaving his trembling lips. Jeff slowed his pace and moved toward where Blaine was paused at a halt. He followed his friend's gaze, fixed on a figure._

_"Blaine...you said you wouldn't leave me..." Kurt said softly. Blaine's face crumbled, yet furrowed in confusion. Something was...off._

_Kurt turned around and rather than finding one of those astonishing arrays of blue that Blaine adored, he stared into the cold and heartless eyes of..._

_"Well hello Blaine." Kurt smirked. His voice then shifted,_

_"It astounds me how easy it is to manipulate this impetuous little thing..."_

_"Xander..." Blaine hissed as he said it._

_"yes Blaine?" his voice being manipulated once again to the melodious and distinctive voice of Kurt's._

_He gave a laugh, deep and malevolent as he altered again "This little boy...much too easy..." He laughed._

_He stepped forward as both Jeff and Blaine grew rigid. "I just can't believe that all of you were pining over this one. A fragile and weak little thing barely even able to defend himself. Tsk tsk tsk. Almost reminded me of you at one point...you two...a match made IN HEAVEN..." he taunted._

_Blaine's features took on a menacing look.' Xander' gave a sinister laugh and said," You think you can win this? There's no hope any more is there? Because let's face it...Kurt is...gone.." He was sympathetic but no actual amount of remorse is in his tone._

_"Why are you doing this?" Jeff spoke up suddenly, staring hard at the infiltrator. " You just killed Kurt, if there's no hope for us, there's no hope for any of you." Gritting his teeth together, using as much self control as possible as to not end him right then and there. Much like Blaine whom he has to currently hold back to prevent him from doing so._

_"Well Jeff...that's where you are wrong. He will return one day...and when he does...OH! Well let's just say we're not losing this next time around." He said with a slight chuckle._

_He then turned to Blaine," But this is what I'm going to do. Since I am aware of how oh-so dependent you are of your little lover, I am going to give you one last chance to see Kurt. How does that sound? hmm?" he taunted._

_And in less than a moment, Kurt gasped._

_He looked up suddenly and Blaine and Jeff were met again with those blue eyes. Calm waters that held a storm brewing deeply behind it. `They drew out a deep breath relieved it was REALLY Kurt. "B-Blaine?" he uttered, disoriented and confused. What just happened?"_

_Blaine smiled widely, hope and relief gracing his features. He was about to step forward, holding Kurt, loving him, refusing to let him go...but he stopped._

_With the smallest decibel, a whisper can be heard. Not geared towards Jeff or Blaine...but Kurt. Jeff heard this as well, his head snapping up to look at Kurt._

_His eyes were wide, pupils dilating, an entranced look on his face. Blaine and Jeff were barely able to catch these words:_

_"Sleep sleep sweet half of a being, listen softy to the words I am singing. Words of goodnight, the feeling you shall not fight. Take this dagger created for thee to pierce thou encased chamber, the breaking dawn thou shall not see..." Kurt's eyes glazed over, any common sense or free willpower disappearing as he took in those words._

_The fiend smiled wickedly in accomplishment, whispering again," Well Kurt...do with it. Death awaits you and away you shall fall into a deep slumber. The night calls and light threatens to break through, all these words I speak you shall do." he disappeared and with a sudden gush of air, Xander was gone, leaving Kurt to stare cynically and entranced by the dagger he held before him._

_Blaine struggled to escape Jeff's grasp, who held him back during Xander's hypnosis. As Jeff stood rooted at the spot, Blaine pushed passed him and ran towards Kurt before the slightest of mistakes could begin to take part._

_But it was of no use, for Blaine and the Warblers were part of a losing battle._

_Kurt looked up at him softly, vulnerability visible in his eyes. It can be told that he was trying to fight. Fight with every ounce of control he had left. " I'm sorry..." he whispered, a single tear cascading down his cheek._

_With a shaky arm he raised the dagger that loomed over his breast. Blaine stood in shock. Frozen as he watched this terrible scene unfold. Emptiness and darkness consumed Kurt's thoughts, his eyes blank and emotionless as he pulled the tantalizing and lethal weapon forward._

_It was all he needed to wake Blaine out of his culture shock as he ran forward and fell on his knees, emitting a sob. His one and only love lay, crumpled on the floor, ruined by the voices' taunt and manipulative acts._

_They say time moves either too slow or too fast for a person, but all Blaine can think is that he didn't have entirely ENOUGH time._

"Blaine...Bla-aine..BLAINE!" Kurt shouted. The named one quickly looked up, being shaken out of his stupor. "You looked a little out of it...are you okay?" He continued, pure worry in his voice.

Kurt didn't know what happened. One moment, the four of them were walking through the glistening halls laughing and chatting, becoming _acquainted_..the next, Blaine stood still with eyes that seemed far away and distant. Eyes that though, were here, were somewhere that no one else could imagine. And that worried Kurt, especially when he caught the uneasy and hesitant looks Wes and David shot each other upon seeing Blaine's stature.

"OH...um yeah. I'm fine...just remembering some things you know?" Blaine replied still feeling slightly vulnerable as he felt in his memory. "Well...how about that coffee?" He said, changing the subject as the foursome stepped into the cafe.

Kurt let him go on this one. Wes and David had a look on their face that said they were used to Blaine avoiding subjects like these. And Blaine was still trying to shake the horrid flashback out of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK OK OK! GO! HATE ON ME! I am SOO sorry i took so long to update! Such a hectic schedule this girl has! and that writer's block..yea it's more difficult than you think. More like having all these ideas shot at you for the future of the fic when you still need to focus on now. yea, it's very confusing and stressful. So for that i apologize greatly. ALSO! I'm thinking of redoing this fanfic. Not SO much, but there are some stuff i realized should have been updated on the first chapter. But, we'll see. If it wouldn't be a problem fixing this up a little please comment or message me please. Thanks.**

**ALSO, Of Bows and Kurtsies..oh. my. god. I can't even begin to apologize on that fic. I was going to update when i realized the system deleted the draft because it has been to long! D: nevertheless..i WILL go ahead and start re-writing the next chapter for that as well. No worries. I promise…even if i have to chain myself to the computer. Anyways, thank you all so much for your patience with me. If i could, i would go to each and every one of your houses and give every one of you who favorited, commented, or added this or any of my stories a cake or something. That's how amazing you all are and apologetic i am that I have neglected you the wonderful ideas i have to share on this fic. THANK YOU! every one of you.**

**so..yeah. Tell me if you wouldn't mind me redoing this story. I already have the other version typed up so just say the word and I'll post it. :)**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

Author's Note: Okay! Phew-y. Sorry. I know I haven't been updating my fanfiction lately but I have good reason! NaNoWriMo (national novel writing month) good enough? I know. I know. Maybe not. BUT, NaNoWriMo was a win win for both you- my most fabulous readers who are both patient and eagerly awaiting updates- and me. I decided to take this opportunity of a month of literary abandon to rewrite THE ENTIRE fanfiction. finished with only 60K how is that for accomplishment?

As said before, It didn't feel right with how i started the story- which is what threw me off completely. Luckily, my chapters are done and ready to go along with some..._interesting_ characters. The new story will soon be posted (hopefully right now) and you may all read it yeah? Again- thank you, thank you, thank you. I never thought I'd get readers in the first place, let alone, be worth accepting reviews and the amazing amount of favorite author/favorite story/ story alerts.

*cory_* YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME :D


	4. OH YEAH! EXCITING AUTHORS NOTE! O

Author's Note: Hey guys! Just wanted to let you all know that the new story is up. "Never After". There's not much change to it- just a little more detail, character development/interaction, point of view (first person was not working for me) and of course a FULLY EVOLVED PLOT. :D You should all check it now, tell me what you think- as I will be updating tomorrow night/ sunday morning. Just so i don't leave the prologue hanging there. I know, it irks me too. Well thank you all for being patient on this fic and subscribing and favoriting but i PROMISE. The new one is much much better. :D


End file.
